


Subtle

by mintyfreshness



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintyfreshness/pseuds/mintyfreshness
Summary: in which Astrid and Hiccup fail miserably at keeping their hands off each other on the Edge, much to the chagrin of the other Dragon Riders[requested by AO3 user HiccstridForeverOnly]





	Subtle

**Author's Note:**

> heads up: sexual content. not massively descriptive but if it's not your cup of tea I'd give this one a miss

**I**

 “A little to the left, down a bit- mmmm. Perfect.” Hiccup’s forearm is warm against her stomach as his fingers dip into the waistbands of her skirt and leggings, seeking the perfect spot for her pleasure. Their innocent kiss in the clubhouse while playing a game of Maces and Talons has escalated quickly, with Hiccup now pressing Astrid up against the table around the fire, fingers eager to please.

“You know someone’s going to come looking for us any second,” Hiccup murmurs into her ear.  
  
“Then you better work fast, Haddock,” she says, breath hitching as he works his fingers more firmly. “Yes, there, _oh_!”

“You like that?”

“ _Mmm_.” 

“What about if I…” Her breath catches again as she feels the tips of his fingers just dip into her, and her arms tighten around his neck.

“Hiccup,” she whimpers; he takes this as the invitation it is and presses them in all the way, sending flames of pleasure throughout her body. Her head lolls backwards and she moans loudly, resting more of her body weight on the counter behind her as her legs threaten to give out.

“That’s it,” he whispers into her ear, free hand coming to grasp her hip. “Come on, Astrid.”

Astrid tilts her head forward in search of his lips; when she feels him comply, she grabs his bottom lip and pulls it between her teeth. Hiccup groans low in his throat and presses himself flush against her until she can feel his arousal resting against her hip and his heart thundering in his chest. The position shifts his hand, causing the heel of it to press against where she _really_ wants it. It doesn’t take long with his hand working wonders between her legs, and she breaks their kiss just enough to whisper “close” to him. His hand grinds harder, his hips starting to move with it, and Astrid moves her mouth back to his as she feels the coil in her groin start to tighten to the point of her climax. _Almost there, almost_ -

“Uh, guys?”

Astrid and Hiccup break their kiss in a panic and look round the room for the source of the interruption; she sees his eyes narrow as he focuses over her shoulder across the other side of the fire pit.

“What is it, Snotlout?” Hiccup snaps.

“Sorry to interrupt that game of tonsil hockey you guys have got going on there, but Fishlegs said I needed to give this back to you.”

She can’t turn to look at whatever Snotlout has with Hiccup’s hand still inside her, but from the look on Hiccup’s face, she guesses that it’s not important. Snotlout clearly can’t see what’s really going on with their positioning, Astrid’s body blocking his view of Hiccup’s dominant hand in her leggings, and she barely holds back a pitiful whimper as Hiccup gestures with his free hand, so close to her finish and yet unable to reach it…

“Great, just put it on the table.” Hiccup’s desperately trying to subtly tell him to _fuck off_ , and Astrid silently wills Snotlout to just _go_ …

“But Fishlegs said I needed to _physically_ put it into your hands.”

"It’s fine, Snotlout, just leave it on the table.”  
  
“No, he said I needed to put it actually into your hands and he’ll just moan at me if I don’t, so can you just come and take the stupid wrench off me so I can get back to Hookfang and you guys can get back to rubbing your relationship in our faces?”

Hiccup’s eyes dart down to hers, and for a second, they share a look of total panic, desperately trying to think of a way out of this that doesn’t involve them adjusting his hand, and failing.

And then they both wince as Hiccup slowly withdraws his hand from her with an audible squelch.

Now free to turn around, Astrid does so, cheeks blazing, to see Snotlout looking utterly mortified as he sees Hiccup’s fingers glisten with Astrid’s arousal and finally understands his cousin’s previous reluctance to move.

“Oh gods. Okay, yep, I can just put the wrench down, that’s fine…”

“Snotlout-”

“I’m just gonna go, leave you guys to it…”

The wrench falls to the floor with a thud and Snotlout trips over his own feet in his haste to leave the clubhouse. Astrid feels Hiccup’s forehead come to rest on her shoulder.  
  
“Well, that’s wasn’t at all horrific,” he groans. Astrid turns back to take him in her arms.

“Hey. It’s okay. Alright, it’s gonna be awkward for a few days but he’ll live.”

“I’m sorry.”  
  
“For what? It’s not your fault your cousin’s an ass.”  
  
“No, I mean I’m sorry you didn’t get to finish.”

“Oh.” Astrid feels fresh heat rising in her cheeks. “Well, he’s definitely not coming back for a while. And I’ll bet he’ll tell the others to stay clear too.”

She feels Hiccup’s hand toy with the top of her leggings. “So that means…” His fingers dive in, resting just above where she so desperately craves his touch. Astrid bucks her hips into his hand.  
  
“Please, Hiccup,” she whispers into his ear.

He complies.

 

* * *

**II**

“Astrid, you have to stop.”  
  
“Do you _want_ me to stop?”  
  
“Well, no, but-”

“Then let me. Please?”

He debates it internally. He knows they shouldn’t, knows that one of the others could come for them any second – they only came to look for some spare parchment and anyone else could wander in here at any moment. But the rational part of his brain is beaten into submission by the other part, the part that says it’s been _weeks_ since he and Astrid have had anything resembling time alone, _days_ since he’s had enough time to even take his hands to himself, and he feels himself almost bursting at the mere _thought_ of her around him.

A sensation that is _not_ helped in the slightest by the way Astrid drags her fingers down his shirt, nails ghosting lightly over his nipples, her breath hot against his neck as she presses open-mouthed kisses to the skin there. Hiccup runs his hands over her back under her shirt, enjoying the feeling of her under his touch.

“Please, Hiccup,” she whispers, meeting his gaze with pupils dilated with lust, and Hiccup can’t deny her anything when she looks at him like that. He nods and she smirks.

And then she falls to her knees.

Hiccup tries to remember to breathe as her fingers deftly loosen the ties that hold his trousers up, his hands grasping at the crate in front of him as he feels the whisper of her hands against his sensitive skin. “Astrid,” he whispers, her name a prayer upon his lips as she takes him into her hands, gently shifting up and down his shaft…

He’s not prepared for the feeling of her lips around him, and he hisses as the sensation of pure pleasure engulfs his entire body. Astrid smiles around him and gently starts to move back and forth-

“H! My man!”  
  
Hiccup opens his eyes to see Tuff across the room; a panicked glance downwards reassures him that Astrid and their current position is hidden from view by the crate in front of them, the top of which sits level with the centre of his chest.  
  
“Tuff! What are you, uh, doing here?”  
  
“I came to get some fabric to sew Chicken a little coat; it’s getting colder, and I don’t want her to freeze when she’s wandering around the Edge by herself. Didn’t you and Astrid come to get some parchment?”

If Hiccup wasn’t so overwhelmed with what’s happening below his waist, he might find this situation funny – Tuff speaking so nonchalantly to him, completely oblivious to Astrid’s ministrations. Astrid clearly has the same thought, because in his peripheral vision he sees her smirk before taking him into her mouth with a renewed fervour. _Let’s play a game, shall we_? she seems to say.

He can’t stop her without alerting Tuffnut to her presence. He doesn’t _want_ to stop her, despite the risks.

“H? You okay there?”  
  
Hiccup starts as he realises he’s been silent for too long. “Uh, yeah, I’m, uh, fine. Uh, Astrid left to go find Stormfly after she found the _parchment_ -” His breath hitches as Astrid wraps her tongue around him.

“So, you just hang out alone in the storeroom often?” Tuff continues, unaware of Hiccup’s predicament.

“Yeah, it’s- ah! It’s nice to get some peace and _quiet_ , you know? I, uh, come in here and, uh, tidy every so _often_.”

He feels Astrid smirking around his length and tries to resist the full-body shudder it provokes. His hands grasp the crate until his knuckles turn white.

“You feeling okay, H? Want me to come and help you?” 

“ _No_! No, _I’m-_! I’m good, I’m good! Thanks, Tuff.” _Please, please go away_ …

“You sure? You look strange. Like a Gronkle trying to chew a really big rock.”  
  
“No, that’s just, uh, my face! Just my face, my weird Hiccup face.” Astrid shakes with a small giggle, taking him deeper into her mouth.

Tuff raises an eyebrow but doesn’t question him any further. “Alright, Hiccup, good chat, good chat. I’m gonna get back to Ruff before she hides Macey again. Enjoy your tidying.”  
  
“Bye, Tuff!” Astrid’s practically shaking with concealed laughter as Tuffnut wanders out of the storehouse. As soon as his footsteps have faded away, Hiccup pulls Astrid away from her ministrations and to her feet, taking her face in his hands as he kisses her hard, pouring all his frustration into it.

“Did you enjoy that?” he growls, pressing his lips into her throat as his hands travel down to her leggings, holding the waistband open so he can reach for her.

“I know _you_ did,” she smirks, gasping softly as his fingers trail across her centre. She grinds her hips against his arousal, and he  _whines_ at the sensation.

“Gods, _Astrid_.” His fingers dip into her, fingers gliding smoothly through her wetness.

“Want you,” she whispers against his lips, her hands shifting to pull his trousers down his hips. His hands mirror hers, shoving her leggings down until she can kick them off before she jumps onto a crate that’s about the right height and wraps her legs around his hips. It takes a few moments to align himself and then Hiccup groans as he sinks into her, feeling her warmth tight around him as he starts to move.

They’re both worked up and flustered and it’s barely seconds before Astrid starts whimpering in his ear. His hand drops to where they’re connected, rubbing desperately until he feels her convulse around him, and the sensation is enough to bring his own finish not seconds later.

They sit there for a second, chests heaving, sharing in their bliss until Astrid drops her hands from his neck and Hiccup draws himself out, grabbing a spare piece of wool to clean them both up. Once that’s sorted, he laces his trousers back up and offers a hand to help Astrid jump off the crate and pull her leggings up.

Astrid presses her cheek into his shoulder. “Thank you,” she whispers, wrapping her arms around him.

“I should be the one thanking you,” he laughs, resting one hand on her hip, the other on the back of her head. “That was amazing.”

“I mean personally I’d call that a relatively average conversation with Tuffnut, but each to their own…”  
  
He laughs and presses a kiss to her hair. “You know what I mean.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.” 

 

* * *

**III**

“So, if we attack from the south, they won’t see us coming with the sea stacks in the way, especially if the mist is low.”

“Yes, but it means we’re vulnerable to catapults on ships on the approach; I think coming at the island from the east and then down the valley might better-”

“But arrows are the greater danger if we come that way, especially to Fishlegs and Meatlug.”

“We could try it on foot? Set down on the other side of the island, trek in under the cover of darkness.”  
  
“I like the way you’re thinking, but no. We run the risk of tiring ourselves out or getting caught by patrols under the canopy where we can’t take off quickly. And the valley is still a problem if we come that way; it’s really the only way through from that direction, and we’ll be even more vulnerable to arrows if we’re moving slowly.”

“Hmm.”

“You know I’m right, Hiccup.”  
  
“I know, I’m just trying to see if there’s anything we haven’t considered…”  
  
“We’ve been staring at this map for three days now, we’d have worked it out by now if there was.” 

He sighs and throws his hands up in mock exasperation. “Fine. I defer to your strategic superiority, General Hofferson.”

Astrid laughs and punches his shoulder. “Don’t call me that,” she smiles, in a way that clearly says _please, continue calling me that_. Hiccup chuckles and pulls her flush against him, hands resting lightly on her hips.

“I can’t help it, I’m just so jealous of your tactical prowess. Teach me your ways, O Great General.”  
  
“Hiccup,” she giggles as he nuzzles his nose into the sensitive skin on her neck. “Stop that!” She swats at his shoulder.

“What? I’m just showing my deference to our tribe’s greatest warrior,” he murmurs, pressing gentle kisses along her neck and collarbone.  
  
“Okay, out with it, Haddock, what do you want?”  
  
Hiccup emerges from her neck and cups her face in his hands, brushing his thumbs over her cheekbones. “You, milady,” he whispers, lips stretching into a smile that Astrid loves so much, a smile that she can’t help leaning in and kissing.

Her arms wrap around his neck and his drop to her waist, softly tugging her closer as she opens her mouth to deepen the kiss. She feels no pressing desire to take it any further than this, and so she luxuriates in drinking in the sensation of his lips grazing against hers, the feeling of his breath on her face, his hands gently holding her hips. She buries her hands into his hair, dragging them through soft auburn locks and rolling his braids between her fingers.

“Astrid, do you have the- oh my!”

She pulls away from Hiccup gently, smiling a little as he follows her for half a second, seeking her lips, before opening his eyes and pouting slightly at the interruption.

“Hey, Fishlegs,” Astrid smiles. “What are you looking for?”  
  
“I- uh, the, uh-”

“Use your words,” she chuckles.

“Uh… telescope! Yes, the telescope! I was wondering where you left it.”

“Oh, it’s in my hut, I’ll go grab it now.” She makes to lean up to give Hiccup a quick _I’ll be back in a minute_ kiss but is distracted by Fishlegs moaning in what sounds like pain.

“Fishlegs, are you okay?” Hiccup asks.

“I just… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt you guys!”  
  
“We were just having a quick kiss, Fish, it’s fine. We have more important things to do than make out all the time.” Out of the corner of her eyes, she sees Hiccup’s eyebrow rise slightly. _Do we really, though?_  

She rolls her eyes. _Men_. Ruled by an inferior being. Even Hiccup cannot fight the second brain that lives between his legs.

“But uh… what about that?” Fishlegs

Astrid follows his gaze to Hiccup’s crotch, where his arousal is clearly visible. _Case in point_.

Fighting a blush, Hiccup awkwardly shifts his trousers and turns back to their friend.

“Uh, it just, uh, happens sometimes. When I’m kissing Astrid, I mean. You know, she’s hot, it reacts- _ow!_ _Why would you do that_? I gave you a compliment!”  
  
Astrid shrugs and shakes her fist out, watching Hiccup rub his newly-tender shoulder with only a little remorse. “Whatever. Fishlegs, let’s go get the telescope now. And you,” she says, looking back at her boyfriend. “You can get that calmed down while we’re gone." 

His eyes flash in a way that only she understands, only she can return. It sparks promise, hope, heat between her legs, reinforced by the way he _oh so_ delicately presses his lips to her hand before she leaves. “Milady,” he murmurs, in a tone that is _oh so_ familiar to Astrid, that causes her to shift her legs to quell the itch as she walks off to help Fishlegs, her mind already exploring possibilities of how to scratch it.

Maybe men aren’t the only ones ruled by a second brain.

 

* * *

  **IV**

The fire builds in him all day, from Fishlegs’ innocent comment to the way Astrid shifts under his gaze as he kisses her hand, to how she torments him as they eat dinner that night, slowly sucking juices from her fingers without breaking eye contact. Hiccup shifts and fumes and tries to shove his arousal away but the more he tries the more it eats at him, burning hotter and hotter until the others bid them goodnight and they can finally, _blessedly_ escape to Astrid’s hut. 

The door has barely shut behind them before she’s on him, pulling him towards her with his shirt grasped in his fist, her hot lips claiming his without preamble. Her confidence oozes off her, and it serves only to stoke his arousal; he retaliates by grinding his hips into hers, his mouth absorbing her gasp as he hits _just_ the right spot.

“Get you back for teasing me,” he murmurs, moving his lips to press open-mouthed kisses to her neck. “Gonna make you come.”

Her back arches towards him, and he grabs her waist and closes the distance between them until they are flush against each other, intending to press her up against the wall; but Astrid has other ideas, and before Hiccup can react, she twists them until he’s pinned on the floor underneath her.

“Gonna make _you_  come first,” she whispers into his ear, and he surges up, seeking friction, but she moves out of the way.

"Tease," he whines, hands grasping at her waist. Astrid smirks and reaches down to lift her tunic off; his own follows shortly after.  
  
"But you love it," she murmurs as her hands trail down his bare chest towards his leggings, dancing delicately around where he really wants her touch. In response, his hands move up to palm her chest, drawing out soft moans as she deftly works the laces of his trousers undone, before shifting to shirk her own leggings, leaving her naked but for her bindings. Hiccup fights the urge to cry out loud as her hands work him, his own fingers scrabbling to return the favour, but she smacks them away lightly. 

"Astrid... Please, let me..."

He throws his head back in frustration, but the feeling is eradicated not seconds later as he feels her sit down onto him in one solid movement.  "Oh, gods, _Astrid_..."

He feels her smile as her lips press against his elongated neck. "Love you," he feels her say, and he wraps his arms around her as she starts to move.

It's nice; it's quiet; it's almost gentle, and Hiccup revels in being able to kiss her and feel himself moving inside her at the same time, each movement stroking him closer to bliss with her all around him, on top of him, her love for him evident in every nip of her lips against his, every slide of her hips, and it's all he can do to whisper back "I love you I love you I love you-"

“Astrid, I finally washed those leggings you lent me, do you want me to- oh, hey Hiccup- do you want me to put them back in your chest?”

Astrid jolts away from his mouth in shock, her fury forming by the second as she whips round to look at Ruff.

“Ruffnut, what the fuck are you doing here?”   
  
“Returning your leggings; jeez, don’t be so ungrateful!”  
  
“Can you not see I’m a _little busy_?” Hiccup squeezes his eyes shut, praying for Ruffnut to _please leave before I die of embarrassment_ …

“Well, yeah, but-”

“But, _what_ , Ruff?”

“Well it's not like we don't all know that this goes on - I mean, Snotlout's still scarred from when he caught you guys a few months ago.”

"And that makes you _watching_ okay?!"  
  
"I-"  
  
"Please, Ruff," Astrid begs. "Please just go so I can die of shame in peace."

“Fiiiiine.” Ruffnut rolls her eyes and throws Astrid’s leggings onto her bed. “Buzzkill.”

“Please, just leave.” Hiccup feels Astrid’s head drop onto his chest as she speaks, and he moves his hands to hold her close, as if the motion could take away her embarrassment.

“Okay, but – Astrid, if Hiccup’s not enough for you… _call me_ ,” Ruff whispers, before cackling as she shuts Astrid’s door behind her.

“Oh my gods,” she whispers as the footsteps die away. “Oh my gods, we’re never going to hear the end of that. She’s going to bring it up every day for the rest of our lives. She’s going to tell _everyone_.”

“Shhh,” Hiccup soothes her. “It’ll be okay. It’s not like the rest of them don’t know that we’re… you know, doing… _this_.”

“Because that makes this _better_?!”

“Because that means they’ll get over it quicker.”

He feels her exhale against his chest, and he moves to rub his hands down her back in a soothing motion. “You want to stop here?” He feels her nod. “Okay.”

Gently, as they’re both still a little tender, he helps her lift her hips away from his until they separate; once they’re clear he yanks his trousers back up to cover his hips before guiding her down into his embrace, offering his shoulder as her pillow. His hands return to caress gently down her spine as his arousal finally starts to diminish.

“Astrid?”

“Mmm?”  
  
“You okay?”

“I think I’ve died of embarrassment.”  
  
“You kissed me in public when we were fifteen, surely that was more embarrassing.”

“How was that embarrassing?”  
  
“Do you remember what I used to be like? What I used to _look_ like?”  
  
He means it as a joke, a way to try and cheer her up, but he feels her head rise off his chest and her hands come to cup his jaw.

“I fell in love with that Hiccup,” she whispers, her eyes sincere and loving. “Please don’t put him down like that.” 

He can only gulp in quiet surprise as she leans in to kiss him softly, his heart fluttering with adoration and residual embarrassment in equal measure.

“So,” she mumbles against his lips a while later.

“So.”

“I think we need to start being more subtle about all this.”  
  
“I concur wholeheartedly.”

**Author's Note:**

> [bi Ruff, bi Ruff, oi, oi, oi!]
> 
> no one told me my first attempt at sexual content sucked so here I am with another round of it
> 
> thanks to AO3 user HiccstridForeverOnly for the prompt - I had fun writing this!
> 
> comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated
> 
> be kind to yourself and others!
> 
> minty xoxo


End file.
